Elémentarité
by PsychoDarkMind
Summary: Un soir, Sherlock est pris d'insomnie et se met à réfléchir à différentes choses... dont John. Shonen-ai John/Sherlock Se situe à l'épisode "La chute du Reichenbach" donc peut contenir des spoils.


**Voilà, pour varier un peu du Patron/Geek et aussi parce que je suis plutôt fan de la série !**

**Les personnages de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson appartiennent originellement à Arthur Conan Doyle, la série appartient à Mark Gatisse et Steven Moffat (vive la BBC).**

**Voilà voilà, encore une fois si vous souhaitez commenter, sachez que les critiques aussi sont les bienvenues, il faudrait juste qu'elles soient fondées (parce que ça aide à s'améliorer) et j'espère que vous allez aimer cette fanfic ! ^.^**

**SPOILERS pour l'épisode "La Chute du Reinchebach" et l'épisode peut sembler un peu différent parce que le Japon...(j'utilise toujours cette raison, désolée... U.U' je vais me pendre...) c'est surtout que j'ai pris le contexte de l'épisode et ait plus ou moins inventé le reste, et il y a certains détails venant des romans, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient aussi dans la série.**

**Élémentarité**

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans son lit. Il était tard le soir ou tôt dans la journée à en juger par les faibles rayons de la lune qui filtraient dans la chambre sombre. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il ne cessait de penser à Moriarty, à ce jeu tortueux qui les liaient depuis si longtemps, en plus de leur intelligence commune. Ce jeu qui allait bientôt se finir. Sherlock ne cessait de penser à cette fin imminente et ressentait quelque chose d'indescriptible et de vraiment étonnant – quoique pas plus que le fait qu'il ressente quelque chose. Le détective préférait cependant ne pas trop s'attarder dessus. Autant le jeûn lui était souvent bénéfique quand à sa réflexion et l'aidait aussi dans ses enquêtes, autant le manque de sommeil lui embrumaient les idées. Idées qui, d'ailleurs, se dirigeaient vers une personne, qui vivait avec Sherlock et dormait actuellement dans la chambre à côté.

John Watson.

Ancien médecin militaire en Afganistan, personne d'honneur, qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie et lui avait été d'une aide précieuse dans ses enquêtes. Il était ennuyeux, désabusé, ronchon, un peu énervant, parfois. Et normal. Parfaitement normal. Hormis son passé, son occupation actuelle, son colocataire et style de vie.

Parce qu'on aura beau chercher, ex-médecin militaire humaniste et assistant précieux d'un détective privé sociopathe et en plus colocataire dudit sociopathe, ça n'était pas si courant.

Sherlock se retourna et tenta de retrouver le sommeil. En vain. Deux choses l'obsédaient : la fin imminente de son jeu avec Moriarty... et John.

Pourquoi ?

Une question qui le taraudait aussi. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir avant d'avoir résolu cette question, Sherlock soupira et s'installa un peu plus confortablement. Un sujet à la fois.

D'abord, la fin de son jeu malsain avec son pire ennemi, alias son stimulant intellectuel. Il savait depuis le début qu'un jour il y aurait cette fin. Il s'était préparé mentalement à affronter cette rupture brutale et s'était souvent demandé, un peu songeur, ce qui se passerait, une fois sans rival à sa hauteur. Comment pourrait-il s'empêcher de s'ennuyer sans enquêtes ou quoi que ce soit pour le distraire ?

Et il y avait aussi cette sensation étrange. Cette adrénaline qui le parcourait et le maintenait plus éveillé que la nicotine, son coeur pompant le sang plus vite, qui lui ajoutait une touche de rouge sur ses joues si pâles, cet embrumement du cerveau, probablement, qui rendait ses pensées étranges, folles, ses pupilles se dilatant et son imagination dessinant le contour de quelque chose auquel il n'avait jamais songé. Ce tressaillement infime, cette sensation de chaleur au creux du ventre, ses frissons qui la contredisaient et qui lui secouaient l'échine, ce qui le faisait sourire parfois, seul, et lui mettait une ou deux larmes et une douleur à la poitrine aussi forte qu'une balle.

Et le plus étrange, pour ce brillant esprit scientifique, était de constater que ces réactions étaient provoquées par une pensée. Celle de John.

C'était étrange, fou, insensé, impossible. Sociopathe, signifiait qu'il se fichait éperdument de ce qui pouvait arriver à John. Ce n'était pas une insensibilité totale, mais ça y ressemblait, et c'était une des choses qui le rendait incompris... mais aussi spécial.

Il n'était pas soumis aux stupides "lois" universelles disant que quelqu'un, si brillant soit-il, devait un jour tomber amoureux. Son esprit logique, sa froideur, sa sociopathie – un fabuleux prétexte, maintenant qu'il y pensait - et sa misogynie l'avait tenu à l'écart de ces vils instincts si... humains, proches des insticnts les plus animaux, les plus primaires et répugnants qui soient.

Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Car ces symptômes, des milliers de personnes les avaient décrits encore et encore et ils appelaient tous ça "l'amour".

C'était donc ça ? L'amour ? Pour qui ? John, sûrement. Mais pourquoi ? Il était grincheux, ennuyeux, loin d'être stupide mais néanmoins pas aussi brillant que lui au niveau scientifique, il se laissait parfois dominer par ses sentiments et était si... normal.

Mais il était aussi droit, loyal, fidèle, compréhensif, chaleureux, intelligent malgré tout, fort et courageux, prêt à mourir et à tuer pour ceux qui lui étaient chers, mais sachant se calmer et faire la différence entre le boulot et le personnel, il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie, il était même drôle.

Et... peut-être sa normalité, aussi, le rendait si peu commun aux yeux du détective, qui soupira.

Il était amoureux de John.

Bon.

Le lendemain matin, John demanda à Sherlock s'il avait bien dormi. Sherlock répondit que oui, sans faire très attention. Encore hanté par sa découverte de la nuit. Après avoir compris qu'il aimait John, il avait reporté son attention sur la fin du jeu avec Moriarty. Et avait eu une idée. Car il savait bien que John le repousserait. Qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes. Il le lui avait répété tant de fois... C'est alors qu'il avait eu cette idée folle, pour terminer avec panache le jeu et fuir loin de John. L'ennui ?

Il se distrairait. Comment ? Eh bien... il y avait bien au moins un autre criminel psychopathe brillant dans le monde, non ?

_ Hé ! Sherlock ! Fit le médecin.

_ Quoi ? Demanda le détective.

_ Tu as l'air songeur, ça va ?

_ Oui, oui, je pensais juste à Lestrade, répondit Sherlock.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je repensais au nombre de fois, depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, où il avait insinué que nous étions un couple.

_ Ça... lâcha John, il faudra encore lui dire d'arrêter, ça devient lassant. Nous ne sommes pas en couple. À moins que... tu ne sois secrètement amoureux de moi, ajouta-t-il, blagueur.

"_Élémentaire, mon cher Watson."_ pensa le détective.

C'était rare de le voir rire avec ça, songea Sherlock. Il prit son air le plus sérieux et dit distinctement :

_ Non.

Enfin, repensant avec une très légère pointe de tristesse à ce qu'il allait faire pour en finir avec Moriarty, l'idée qu'il avait eu la nuit dernière et qu'il avait mise en place avec Mycroft, encore debout à une heure si tardive – ou matinale -, il ajouta :

_ John ?

_ Oui ?

_ Merci.

_ Pardon ? S'étonna John.

"_Trop facile,_ songea Sherlock, _trop banal. Ils l'ont tous dit. Mais que dirait un sociopathe de haut niveau dans cette situation ?"_

_ Je t'en dois une.

_ De quoi, Sherlock ? Commençait à s'énerver Watson.

_ De fin.

Le médecin le dévisagea et rit nerveusement.

_ Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu es sûr que c'est bien du sucre que tu as mis dans ton thé ? Fit-il.

_ Oui. Je suis addict à la nicotine, John, pas à la drogue, répliqua Sherlock, laissant son naturel revenir au galop.

*** Dans le cimetière ***

Un homme, devant une tombe, rit. Mais des larmes coulent pourtant de ses joues. Il ne se soucie pas de les essuyer. Il est blond, les yeux verts, portant un manteau noir à col relevé.

John Watson.

La tombe devant laquelle il se trouve agenouillé, un air de désespoir teinté de regret entravant son visage mouillé de larmes salées et glaciales qui tombent en silence sur la pierre alors qu'il rit douloureusement, est celle d'un être spécial. Un sociopathe amoureux, un détective à la limite de la criminalité, un génie psychopathe, un humain malgré tout.

Sherlock Holmes.

Ce dernier, caché dans l'ombre d'un arbre, non loin, observe silencieusement son meilleur ami, son amant secret, pleurer sur sa tombe et tend l'oreille alors qu'il articule avec autant de douleur qu'il a à rire :

_ J'ai compris, Sherlock... j'ai compris ton truc sur la fin... et je te le demande, ne sois pas mort... sinon je t'en devrais une aussi...

Sherlock Holmes réprime son envie de lui faire un signe montrant qu'il n'est pas mort et sourit. Ce serait inutile. John est fort, il se reconstruira, aidé qu'il est de tous. Il a même recommencé à voir la psychologue, ce qui est bon signe. Elle l'aidera à parler et à surmonter le choc. Il refera sa vie.

Rencontrera quelqu'un. Sera heureux. L'oubliera peut-être. Sûrement. Ça vaudrait mieux pour lui, en tout cas. Et Sherlock le regardera vivre, douloureusement, attendant.

Attendant quoi ?

Le bon moment, voilà tout. Le moment où il pourra revenir avec éclat et dire à un Watson ébahi :

"_The game is on"..._


End file.
